


Imagine…Watching a horror movie with Dean

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine, luci-in-trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Watching a horror movie with Dean

Even if you hunted the supernatural on a daily basis, you were still scared by horror movies. You enjoyed them, sure, but were still frightened more often than not. So when Dean had turned on one with clowns, you knew you were in for a rough night.

Clowns terrified you more than anything else. It was no surprise that Sam was nowhere to be found, only you and Dean curled up together tonight. But there was a reason you were scared of them, a reason Dean didn’t know, that being you had seen this very same movie at far too young an age.

“You okay?” Dean asked as he ran his fingers up and down your arm. You leaned into him and knew he could feel how tense your body was. It had only been 45 minutes and you knew it would only get worse the longer you watched.

“Mhm,” you murmured back, not able to look him in the face for fear of him realizing that you weren’t enjoying yourself tonight. 

An hour passed when Dean suddenly leaned over to grab the remote and shut the movie off.

“Why’d you do that? It’s not over yet,” you said, trying not to sound too relieved. He gently put his hand under your chin, forcing you to look at him. You’d seen that look before on hunts, but never at home.

“We watch these because it’s fun. I know you get scared and it’s cute because you let me take care of you but you’re trembling and holding onto me so tight I know something’s wrong. You’re not having fun so I’m not having fun,” he said.

“I just don’t like this movie,” you said, loosening your grip on him. 

“How about you pick out some chick flick, I’ll get some ice cream and then we’ll go from there if you’re still scared,” he said, giving you a gentle smile. 

“I thought no chick flicks in the bunker?” you said, popping an eyebrow. 

“I’ll make an exception for my girl. I’ll be right back,” he said, giving you a quick kiss before running out. 


End file.
